srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Numbers
The 13th Special Independent Battalion, code named "Alpha Numbers," are a newly created division of the Earth Federation Army. They are based out of several highly mobile battleships. They have been tasked with the following goals: *Rapid deployment and defense across the Earth Sphere, to allow local garrisons to focus on local defense of their assets *Working against the more traditional military threats to Earth Sphere, primarily focusing on the Divine Crusaders *Coordination with groups with difficult legal statuses and allied forces, such as the Zentradi and Britannians, to keep their efforts positive for the Federation *Surgical strikes against alien and terrorist threats in support of the A-LAWS task force The Alpha Numbers are intended to be the EFA's rapid reaction force. They operate out of battleships that are meant to be sent directly into the line of fire, with veteran, elite, and experimental squadrons aboard them. This makes them more akin to a special operations group than a regular military force. Their individual pilots are often very skilled, but they have few military resources at their disposal, and are forced to rely on the squadrons assigned to their battleships. They emphasize quality over quantity. An Alpha Number is promoted from Earth Federation Army. As a result, they are generally a cut above a normal pilot. There is no "normal" Alpha Number. They have either proven themselves in combat, shown great potential in the academy, or are otherwise an individual that the Federation government wishes to keep tabs upon. The Alpha Numbers were created by the Ruler of All-Known Space, and report directly to the Ruler, the First Space Lord, and a Federation Assembly committee. Because of this, they are used for public relations to paint a picture of including the Zentradi, Britannians, and individuals from La Gias in the Earth Federation framework. However, their internal structure is a strict, military one. Every member has a place in the chain of command, and soldiers are expected to follow orders from decisions from the top. Detractors have pointed out that the Alpha Numbers are politically constrained, needing civilian approval for some of their operations. Detractors have also said that the Alpha Numbers are little more than a method to corral alien refugees, such as the Zentradi and Britannians, and keep them in service to the Federation government. Finally, some military analysts within the Earth Federation Army have noted that the Alpha Numbers essentially replicate the ship-based model of Katharon. Faction Character Concepts What sorts of concepts fit in the Alpha Numbers? *EFA veterans who have been promoted to the battlegroup. *Pilots of experimental or unique craft. *Members of the Zentradi Adoclas Fleet. *Extradimensional refugees, such as the Britannians. *Individuals from La Gias, who the Earth Federation does not know what else to do with. *Intelligence analysts and others concerned with the presence of the Shadow-Mirrors. *Members of the civilian government assigned to keep an eye on the activities of the Alpha Numbers. *Troublemakers put into the Alpha Numbers to reform them into effective soldiers. Category:News Files